vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Xin Hua
Xin Hua (心華) is a Chinese VOCALOID developed and distributed by the YAMAHA Corporation, in collaboration with GYNOID and was released in February 2015 for the VOCALOID3 engine. She is voiced by Wang Wenyi (王文儀; Wáng Wényí), a Taiwanese voice acting apprentice.Voice actress, translated version Concept She is a high school student. Etymology Her name is rendered in traditional Chinese as "心華" (Xīn Huá), meaning "Elegant Heart". A second meaning could be "Heart Flower" or "Flowery Heart" as "華" is also an old variant of "花" and was known in ancient times as "the flower of a tree".Variants of "Hua" Another possible meaning of 華 is "Chinese / of Chinese descent", so when combined, her name would roughly translate to "Heart of Chinese descent". The simplified Chinese version of her name is "心华". Her Japanese name, "シンファ", is a representation of the Chinese pronunciation of her name. Appearance Xin Hua's pink dress was created to represent cuteness and youth. Under her dress, she wears a basic Taiwanese high school uniform, making her outfit double layered.link One of her notable ancessories include a pink beret the same color as her dress and also black and blue checkered scarf tied around her neck. On both of her wrists, over her cuffs, are matching checkered fabrics tied in a similar fashion to her scarf. VOCALOID Releases Examples of Usage Marketing In February 2015, Xin Hua was presented at the Taiwan International Comic Con, where officials have advertised and sold her VOCALOID3 package, as well as additional merchandise: a single album featuring her demo, a mousepad, a transportation card, a keychain, and a poster with VOFAN's signature on it. A song writing competition had launched for the entire month of March 2015. A two-week trial version of Xin Hua's library was made available for the contest to allow people who do not own her full version to compete. All songs were to be original, and should they feature other VOCALOIDs, Xin Hua must be one of the main vocals. Prizes included: Xin Hua's complete VOCALOID3 library, the VOCALOID3 editor, a side product, or a prize with VOFAN's signature on it. In April, Xin Hua and flower received their own official iPhone 5s and 6 cases.Official iphone cases In June, a contest for illustrators was announced. The first prize winner would earn 10,000 NTD and would have the opportunity to become an official illustrator for her marketing items.Xin Hua's illustration contest Additional Information Popularity , who also had Taiwanese origins. This UTAU was the character whom much of the Eastern fandom assumed was the new Taiwanese-loid, when in reality, was supposed to be Xin Hua. Eastern fans had preferred to listen to the UTAU, rather than the new VOCALOID and even decided to portray the two as enemies or rivals. There were also early complaints about Xin Hua's accent, where both Taiwanese and Mainland fans had trouble understanding her. In addition to this, Xin Hua's announcement was very sudden, where she was revealed only a few weeks before she released. There was also not much promotion to market her more aside from the convention, the contest, and the art featuring her boxart and conceptual art. After her release, Xin Hua had a rough start in regards to the number of songs produced. Due to being sold through the Facio store, she was restricted to Taiwanese fans, reducing the potential number of songs from overseas fans. Due to this, there were not many songs featuring her vocal aside from the demos that existed previously, with original and cover songs producing slowly. It was not until the end of March 2015 that original songs were produced more often, which was owed to her Song Writing Contest and producers submitting works at the last minute. In this point of time, Xin Hua was starting to gain a little more popularity for herself. In addition, the competing rivalry between her and Xia Yu Yao still existed, but started to dwindle a little at a time, eventually portraying the two as singing partners instead, boosting both characters' popularity. In addition, some people have complained that, when pitched a bit higher, Xin Hua sounds similar to Luo Tianyi. |- |Impact = |- |Misc = }} Trivia *Xin Hua is the first Chinese VOCALOID to have voice provider who was not from Mainland China. She was from Taiwan respectively. The previous known Chinese VOCALOIDs that were released or revealed before her all had voice providers who originated from China. *While it was never revealed in public, Xin Hua did indeed have a "Mo Li Hua" demo, as it was shown to only a certain amount of fans in the development process. Therefore, she is not the first Chinese VOCALOID to not have a "Mo Li Hua" demonstration. Notable for... *First Chinese VOCALOID to be from Gynoid *First Chinese VOCALOID to be of Taiwanese origins *First Chinese VOCALOID that is not part of the VOCANESE group Gallery References External links